In switchgear described in DE AS 1 151 302, the movable magnet part, (i.e., the first armature) is firmly connected via a plunger to the contact of the contact bridge. The contact operates as a make contact. The plunger is engaged by an armature return spring. A second armature which cooperates With the coil of the magnetic system is provided with posts to which springs are attached. In the rest position of the second armature, these springs push the second armature against the housing. The first armature in its rest position rests against stops provided on the housing. Since both armatures move when the magnetic system is being switched on, the springs acting on the posts of the second armature become contact pressure springs. The problem addressed by this known design is the prevention of bouncing during the switching-on process, without a cushioning contribution by the stops against which the first armature rests. This bouncing protection is needed since only make contacts are provided in the known design.
Switching-off bounce, on the other hand, occurs if the stops of the movable magnet part, provided the contact bridge carrier, consist of plastic. Such an arrangement is shown, for instance, in the switchgear described in German Examined Patent Application 23 60 907. There is a need to reduce the bounce that occurs during the switching-off process.